The Abduction of Haruhi Suzumiya
by TheMidnightStroker
Summary: A man admits to a dark past that includes a suspenseful tale of lust and revenge.


Foreword:

This is more of an experimental piece and to some it may be off putting, but I thought it was still worth sharing. This is an excerpt from an anonymous chat log featuring yours truly and a girl from England. The conversation was rather long and most of it has been cut out, but midway through the conversation I came up with a story revolving around me kidnapping Haruhi although she remains nameless. (Note: she lives in Canada in this story) For the actual story it was a sort of stream of consciousness exercise lasting about one hour. The text remains unchanged except I corrected a few of the minor/annoying spelling errors. I hope everyone gives it a try and enjoys it!

BritGirl:**how about you? tell me about your sexual exploits with young ladies.**

TheMidnightStroker:**sadly i have been caged recently**

TheMidnightStroker:**i havent been able to feed on my nymphets in a long while**

TheMidnightStroker:**and my loins ache for them**

BritGirl:**why?**

TheMidnightStroker:**i was caught with my last prize**

TheMidnightStroker:**i plucked her as she walked home from school**

TheMidnightStroker:**around the time the local junior high got out i would drive by a sit in my car and what for the next one to pluck**

BritGirl:**you raped them?**

TheMidnightStroker:**no i would bring them in slowly**

TheMidnightStroker:**i would take pictures**

TheMidnightStroker:**figure out things about**

TheMidnightStroker:**them**

TheMidnightStroker:**i would also go after the troubled ones who had to walk since no parent would pick them up**

TheMidnightStroker:**those are the ones whose parents are too busy to watch out for me**

BritGirl:**do they do it willingly**

TheMidnightStroker:**well in a way**

TheMidnightStroker:**i would be entranced by one then all i would have to do is what for one of them to slip up**

TheMidnightStroker:**they would steal or break a window or ditch school**

TheMidnightStroker:**i would show them the pictures and threaten to tell the school or her parents or the shop owner**

TheMidnightStroker:**they always asked for a way out and i merely provided that**

TheMidnightStroker:**at the time i would make them kiss me and i told them i would find them in the near future**

TheMidnightStroker:**i would go back to her on a thursday**

TheMidnightStroker:**instruct her to tell her parents that she would be spending the night at a friends house on that friday**

TheMidnightStroker:**on friday i would pick her up and take her back to my house**

TheMidnightStroker:**i would offer them food but few had the nerves to eat something**

BritGirl:**go on**

TheMidnightStroker:**so i would show them my gun case to plant a further threat in their mind but nothing explicit**

TheMidnightStroker:**i would take them to the basement where i had twin bed surrounding by mirrors and a camera and tripod**

TheMidnightStroker:**i would record my sessions**

TheMidnightStroker:**and sell them to support myself**

BritGirl:**is this really true?**

TheMidnightStroker:**yes**

TheMidnightStroker:**as true as your story**

BritGirl:**so how come you are not in jail**

TheMidnightStroker:**ahh now we are getting to the last one**

TheMidnightStroker:**the last one i took was extra special**

TheMidnightStroker:**as i said she went to my favorite junior high**

TheMidnightStroker:**i think she said she was 15**

TheMidnightStroker:**chesnut hair hazel eyes**

TheMidnightStroker:**always wore socks up to her knees**

TheMidnightStroker:**she had 2 yellow ribbons in her hair**

BritGirl:**but anyone under 18 is rape. am i right?**

TheMidnightStroker:**well the age of consent varies here and there**

BritGirl:**at least i was 18 when i had sex with my teacher**

BritGirl:**yes here its 16**

TheMidnightStroker:**but yes she was too young by social standards**

BritGirl:**what is the age in canada?**

TheMidnightStroker:**16 throughout the country**

BritGirl:**so she's 15**

TheMidnightStroker:**yes**

TheMidnightStroker:**but she was perfect**

BritGirl:**and you did not get jailed for it**

TheMidnightStroker:**im getting to what happened**

TheMidnightStroker:**i went through my usual script**

BritGirl:**oh sorry**

TheMidnightStroker:**except this time i didnt send her home like the others**

TheMidnightStroker:**i had to have her for myself**

TheMidnightStroker:**well she was sleeping**

TheMidnightStroker:**i used some of my toys to construct a more permanent bondage for her**

TheMidnightStroker:**when she awoke to find this she did not like it and screamed**

TheMidnightStroker:**but i tried to comfort her**

TheMidnightStroker:**she was inconsolable so went to the drug store**

TheMidnightStroker:**they had chloroform for cattle anesthesia so i picked some up**

TheMidnightStroker:**i came back home to find her attempting to break free**

TheMidnightStroker:**she had gotten the arm restraints off and was waddling to the gun closest**

TheMidnightStroker:**she looked so cute i couldnt bare it**

TheMidnightStroker:**but i pulled myself together and stopped her**

TheMidnightStroker:**i dipped a wash rag**

TheMidnightStroker:**in the chloroform**

TheMidnightStroker:**and put it to her sweet lips**

TheMidnightStroker:**but it was too much for her she didnt awake right away**

TheMidnightStroker:**i couldnt lose her**

TheMidnightStroker:**i called a doctor**

TheMidnightStroker:**he was a man i had sold some of my tapes to**

TheMidnightStroker:**he was able to revive her with a shot to the heart**

TheMidnightStroker:**he told me a had to let her go and run away as far as i could**

TheMidnightStroker:**and so i did**

TheMidnightStroker:**i held to mexico**

BritGirl:**so your in mexico now?**

TheMidnightStroker:**i waited a few weeks and watched for news from my town but nothing came up**

TheMidnightStroker:**no i went back**

BritGirl:**oh**

TheMidnightStroker:**i returned to my old place and found that the doctor was now living there**

TheMidnightStroker:**i broke in through the back door**

BritGirl:**and**

TheMidnightStroker:**i searched the main floor and it seemed that someone had just finshed lunch and was now out**

TheMidnightStroker:**so i went down to my old den**

TheMidnightStroker:**everything was cleaned up except i noticed a change**

TheMidnightStroker:**the bathroom was now walled up with a coat rack in front**

BritGirl:**its like i am reading a book**

TheMidnightStroker:**i knew there was a whole room missing so i pushed the coats aside and noticed a crease**

TheMidnightStroker:**i pushed it open**

TheMidnightStroker:**what i found sent me into a rage**

TheMidnightStroker:**my perfect flower sedated tied up in a sound proof room**

TheMidnightStroker:**that bastard had stolen my plan to keep**

TheMidnightStroker:**her**

BritGirl:**i dont think this is real**

TheMidnightStroker:**ah check the news reel**

TheMidnightStroker:**back to my discovery**

TheMidnightStroker:**i untied her and started walking up the stairs**

TheMidnightStroker:**where i was going to take this girl i didnt now but i was not thinking clearly**

TheMidnightStroker:**then i heard a car pulling up**

TheMidnightStroker:**i was certain it was the doctor**

TheMidnightStroker:**i hid the girl in the upstairs bathroom**

TheMidnightStroker:**i peered through the window to be ready to pounce on the doctor**

TheMidnightStroker:**but he was checking something**

TheMidnightStroker:**i looked hard and it appeared to be some sort of security monitor on the garage wall**

TheMidnightStroker:**it was blinking and i saw him turn white**

TheMidnightStroker:**he raced back to his car a pulled out a gun from underneath the drivers seat**

TheMidnightStroker:**now i was panicked all i had was the element of the surprise**

BritGirl:**go on**

TheMidnightStroker:**at this point heard some rustling coming from the other side of the house where the bathroom was**

TheMidnightStroker:**i had no time to return to the girl as she was coming to though**

TheMidnightStroker:**the doctor slowly creaked the yard door open**

TheMidnightStroker:**leading with the loaded gun**

TheMidnightStroker:**i waited for my opening a slapped the gun from his hand**

TheMidnightStroker:**it slid across the floor underneath the couch**

TheMidnightStroker:**we both dove for it**

TheMidnightStroker:**it was absolute bedlam as we thrashed and bit at each other**

BritGirl:**then**

TheMidnightStroker:**he had my arm pinned and there was large crash in the next room**

TheMidnightStroker:**neither of us could spend an ounce of strength to look up and see what it was**

TheMidnightStroker:**i managed to wrap my leg around preventing him from reaching close enough to the gun to grasp it**

TheMidnightStroker:**at that point he elbowed me in the eye and i lost grip in a daze**

BritGirl:**what was the large crash?**

TheMidnightStroker:**i thought all was lost and i thought of looking up hoping to catch one last glimpse of my beautiful nymphet**

TheMidnightStroker:**and luck was smiling on me as that is exactly what i saw**

TheMidnightStroker:**my girl had knocked over the gun case and now had my 22 rifle in her hands she**

TheMidnightStroker:**she fired at the doctor**

TheMidnightStroker:**and he bled out on my floor that day**

BritGirl:**is this really true?**

TheMidnightStroker:**in a way she and i saved each other**

TheMidnightStroker:**two major problems remained however**

TheMidnightStroker:**she was still listed as a missing person and the doctor was dead on the floor**

TheMidnightStroker:**she promised to go with my alibi that i had been on vacation this whole time**

TheMidnightStroker:**as long as i never did what i did to her to anyone else**

TheMidnightStroker:**so i moved a few towns over and am waiting for the trial to be concluded**


End file.
